Simple Man
by Chirine
Summary: A little Wincest one-shot, the brothers return to their motel room after a night of heavy drinking, when something happens neither of them really expected. Rated M for swearing and a tiny bit of smut.


**I feel so wrong for shipping this but here it is: my first Wincest fic, also my first ever Supernatural fic.**

**Ofcourse I do not own Supernatural or it's characters etc. **

"Come on Sammy we're almost there" Dean sighed, his arm under Sam's shoulder trying to give as much support as his own drunk body allowed him to give.

Sam giggled as he stumbled over his own feet.

Luckily the motel they'd been sleeping at for the last few days was only three blocks away from the bar where they had spent their free night drinking to celebrate the ending of a particularly hard to solve case.

However with a very drunk Sam leaching on his shoulder and Dean himself being very far from sober, this wasn't exactly a cake walk. When they finally reached the door it took him 4 tries and a "damn it" muttered away under his breath to jam the keys into the lock. Finally letting go of his Dean, Sam stumbled towards the bed, collapsed on it and stretched out lazily.

Dean smiled at the sight of his brother who looked like a giant on the tiny single bed. He walked over to his own bed, sat down and took his boots and shirt off, leaving him in his jeans and tank top. "Good night Sammy" he whispered before settling in on the uncomfortable matress.

Alcohol was the only thing that guaranteed him a good night of sleep these days but right now he was just stuck in a weariness that didn't allow him to drift off and just left him plain tired and annoyed.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sammy" Dean turned to his side, his brother faintly visible by the glow of the neon motel sign outside.

Sam bit his lip "I can't fucking sleep" he said with a little slur.

Dean rolled his eyes "just close your eyes dude".

Sam propped himself up with his elbows "I'm too drunk to sleep man".

His brother sighed "fine" and also sat up, tugging on the cord of the light on the bed stand between time, barely illuminating the room.

Suddenly Sam stood up from his bed and grabbed the dufflebag that he kept under it. Dean didn't have to wait long to see what his brother was searching for because a few seconds later Sam pulled out a half full bottle of scotch.

"Might as well get even more wasted right" he said with a dopey smile.  
Dean whistled "hell yeah, scoot over bitch face".

"Whatever jerk" he giggled, trying to create as much space as possible on the bed that was barely big enough for him, luckily it was placed against a wall so he surely wouldn't be the one falling off.

Dean plumped down next to his brother, snatched the bottle from his hands and gulped away half of what was left of the liquor.

"Hey!" Sam said before grabbing the bottle back and greadily drinking the booze, not even noticing the small streams that trickled from the corner of his mouth.  
"Hey I'm the oldest, I should get more."  
"Aaah" Sam let out a breath of relief, squeezing his eyes shut as the scotch burned down his troath.  
"Come on man" Dean laughed.  
"Screw you, it was my bottle fuck face" Sam said with a grin.  
Dean's lips curled into an evil smile "oh are we gonna act all tough now Sammy?".  
Sam didn't have time to reply because before he knew it his brother started tickling him, which wouldn't be a problem weren't Sam extremly ticklish.  
"No, damn it Dean" Sam laughed "come on stop it".  
It took a few moments a few moments for Sam to get the over hand but finally he pushed his back against the wall and kicked Dean off of the bed.

"Fuck" he heard his brother's voice say from the floor.  
Dean jumped up again and this time pinned his brother down to the bed.  
Sam looked up into his brother's, it was now or never.

He pulled his arms loose, clasped his hands around Dean's face and kissed him.  
As if he was being burned Dean flung himself from the bed and backed up until he was against the wall.

"Sammy.."

Sam bit his tongue, cursing himself for what he'd just done "Dean I'm sorr-".

"It is wrong Sam."

"I know but-"

"No, it is wrong you're my brother, my little brother".

Sam breathed heavily "don't you think I fucking know that Dean, I'm also a grown man".

Dean's eyes were still wide from the shock "good for you but what the hell man-"

"I just-"

"Screw it, I don't even wanna know, this never happened okay now go the fuck to sleep."

Sam jumped up from the bed "No Dean, no. You are going to listen for once. Remember what it felt like when I died in your arms, or all those other times you saw me in intense pain".

Dean looked away, the memories burning behind his eyes.

"I had to go through all of that too, we saw eachother being dragged into hell, hell, we've seen eachother die so much I lost count. We aren't like other people Dean-"

Dean folded his arms and looked into his brother's eyes "right, we are freaks".

Sam got a little closer "I don't give a fuck Dean, after all we've been through, I just need to be close to you" he said, his voice growing softer with each word.

Dean closed his eyes and growled "son of a bitch".

"Wha-" Sam's words were muffled away by Dean's mouth that suddenly clashed into his.

Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and tugged a little, Sam returning the favour by biting his lip.  
"Fuck it" he whispered into Sam's open mouth who softly nodded before tugging on the hem of Dean's tank top, pulling it over his head and throwing it across ther oom.

Dean pulled them towards the bed and managed to get's Sam's shirt off while doing it. Sam dragged his nails across Dean's back while attacking his brother's lips with his own. Dean turned them around and threw himself and Sam on one of the bed's, knocking over the nightlight in the movement.

The next morning Sam woke up with Dean's arm still around his waist.

"Hey" Dean whispered when he noticed that Sam was awake.

Sam turned around facing his brother "hey".

Dean sighed "we're even worse fuck ups than I thought Sammy" he said with a sad smile.

"Yeah I guess so" Sam grinned.

Dean looked confused "what are you laughing at".

"Because I really don't give a damn".

Dean smiled again, this time without sadness "well we've already been to hell and back".

Sam kissed his forehead "exactly".

Dean smirked, pulling Sam in his embrace "come here jerk".


End file.
